First But Hopefully Not The Last
by itz-riley
Summary: It's two years later and Moose is still the guy who mows Margaret's lawn. Her feelings never faded but she decided being friends would be better. Until one day while Moose is over to mow the grass things get a little out of hand. Books go flying, chairs are knocked over and two young people start to fall deeper in love and they can't seem to hit rock bottom.
1. Teaser Thing

**Hey she/her, they/them, he/him (etc...) people or as Thomas Sanders say 'Hey there guys gals and non binary pals. So i have a new story coming out. I'm guessing most of you know who Judy Blume is but if you don't she's a really famous teen writer that I love and one of the stories that I fell in love with is called 'Are You There God It's Me Margaret' and I ship her and the character that she has a crush on because I think that they would be adorable together.**

 **Anyways this is a little teaser of to what the first chapter (or second chapter if you count this as a chapter) is going to be about. It's just kind of explaining what's been happening and how everything has changed.**

 **Moose is going into/is in ninth grade which means he's in his first year of high school (I think everyone reading that knew that so I'm not trying to treat you like baby's) and Margaret is going into/is in eighth grade which means that she is in her last year of middle school (same thing I said for Moose). Okay I'm done with the typing/explaining thing.**

* * *

It's been about two year since I've gotten my period. Eighth grade is starting soon. I have the same friends and I'm at the same school. I'm five foot three. Moose and Evan are in their first year of high school (Moose is about five foot eight). I still get to see Moose sense he still mows our lawn and I still have a huge crush on him. Surprise. Today is the last day of summer and one of the days he mows the lawn.

Oh one last thing you should know. Moose and I are both in the popular groups. We're nice popular children. He plays soccer because the middle school and high school here doesn't have football so soccer is the coolest sport and he's already made his team. I'm a high school cheerleader with a few of my friends. Sure we're not in high school yet but they had a few open spots and eighth graders are aloud to try out. Again no one at our schools are stereotypes. So don't judge us by our 'labels'.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Review please. I mean if you really want. Tell me what you think and please only leave constructive** **criticism because hate comments are terrible. I hope that you liked it. I'm trying to update more often because it's been quite awhile. I don't know why I'm still typing. I just hope that you enjoyed it. I'll update real soon. Thanks guys.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Riley**


	2. A Book, A Chair, A Kiss

**Hey she/her, they/them, he/him (etc...) people. Okay here's the next chapter. Yeah I remembered to update for once on the right day. I hope that you all like the story so far because I'm not the best at sharing my writing because whenever I do my friends tell me that it's good and i don't believe them because I have no self confidence. Surprise. Okay I'll shut up now.**

* * *

I walk out of the house into the back yard with my book. Yeah I've become a book worm but I'm still in the popular group at school. We're the nice type of popular though. I'm in bleach blue, ripped short, shorts, a white crop top that reaches the bottom of my black thirty four 'c' lace bra, and black and white converse.

I've also grown my hair out so that it also reaches the bottom of my bra, I dyed it an ombre from my natural light brown hair to the tips being beach blonde and left it straight. My summer tan actually looks really good this year which makes me happy. I started wearing eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss pretty much everyday starting about a week ago.

Sense it's so dame sunny I grabbed my black sunglasses just incase, resting them on my head which pushed my hair out of my face but letting it still fall over my shoulders and down my back.

I walked over and across the lawn to the shady area. I looked over my shoulder to see Moose just wheeling out the lawnmower. "Hey Morgan." I call (he hates it when I call him Morgan sense he hates his birth name but I love to tease him sense he teases me) we've become friends. Not real close but still comfortable with each other. Nancy told me that her brother told her that he talks about me all the time but her brother didn't tell her what he says. This of course makes me blush. I finally told everyone in the PTSs my actually crush is on Moose and no one made fun of me. I'm the only one who likes someone a year older than us. They were pretty proud surprisingly. I think it's because no one has a crush on someone older people are weird though.

"Hey Gogo." Moose calls back. He knows I hate being called Gogo but we tease each other. It's our thing.

He looks over at me and then does a double take, his eyes moving up and down my body. He doesn't look to bad himself. Actually he looks hot I might even say sexy. He has on a persian blue tee-shirt which shows off the tan that he's also gotten this summer which makes him look sexier if that's possible. He also has light blue jeans that are ripped liked mine. He has on black and white converse. His shirt shows of his muscles which have grown quite a bit in two years, not that I'm really noticing.

"Something wrong?" I smirk. He shakes his head and rolls the lawnmower through the fence and onto the grass. I watch as he strips himself of his tee-shirt (it's so hot out I'm surprised he didn't take it off before). He sets it down on the porch steps and I see his silver chain necklace glint in the sun.

He glances over at me and smirks. "Something wrong?" He mocks. I look at him confused and then realize I was staring at his muscular chest and six pack abs. I shake my head and sit down in the law chair and open my book to the bookmarked page. I'm reading MAX from the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. I'm at the part when Fang and Max are talking on the rocks and then they start making out which makes me smile.

I stop reading and realize that they lawnmower hasn't started. I look up and see Moose staring at me again. I start giggling and he snaps out of his daze, He smirks at me again and starts walking over to me.

He grabs my book out of my hands making me yell out in protest. He starts reading it to himself and then chuckles. "This is what you've been doing, making it so that you couldn't keep me company out here these past three weeks. I've been bored without anyone to talk to."

"Yes." I smile. He laughs and I lung for it grabbing the book and pulling it towards me but he doesn't let go. He's still holding it and I finally rip it out of his grasp. I pull on it a bit to hard though and the book goes flying behind me and Moose falls on top of me and we fall back into the uncut grass. I open my eyes not even remembering when I closed them and look in front of me only to see Moose's royal blue eyes staring into my baby blue ones. His hands are firmly planted on either side of me and he is now hovering over me so that he doesn't put any body weight on me.

He leans a bit closer and I can feel his hot breath against my face. "Have you ever kissed a boy before?" He asks. I shake my head and our gazes lock and we can't seem to look away. His hand reaches out and cups my cheek, slowly leaning his head closer to my lips in an agonizingly slow way.

"Are you just going to torture me on my first kiss by going this slow? Do you do this to every girl when it's their first kiss with you?" I whisper. Our foreheads and noses are now touching and our lips are only centimeters apart. My talking making them brush against each other making us both fill with more wanting.

He chuckles quietly. "Only to you. Because you're the only girl that I've kissed who I've had a _real_ crush on." When I hear those words, my heart melts and a smile appears on my lips.

"Shut up and kiss me?" I say. He nods slightly and our eyes close and we lean closer and then we're kissing. My hands move from my sides and into his short brown hair that I've already felt so many times when teasing him and I start running my finger through it. It's soft and silky like always and I know that it's completely messed up now. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He mumbles against my lips.

"You don't know how long _I've_ want to do this." I mumble back. His soft, warm lips start leaving a trail of kisses down my jawline and onto my neck.

"How long?" He asks me. He starts to put a little of his body weight onto me and I can feel a bulge in his pants making me not think straight. I my run hands down from his hair, over his neck and to his chest waiting to feel the fabric of his shirt and then realize that he's pressing his neck chest against me. I run my fingers over his chest lightly making him shiver in pleasure and I start tracing his perfectly toned chest and abs. He moans quietly and then grabs my wrists and pin them to my sides.

"Moose." I groan in annoyance.

"Answer the question please." He mumbles against my neck.

"Uh." I say forgetting his question for a second which makes him chuckle at me again. "Oh right. A little over two years now. Sense the day I met you I just didn't realize it then." I say. "What about you?" He pulls away from my neck making me whine in protest and he starts laughing quietly.

He finally stops laughing at me and leans closer. "About two years ago. The day you accused me of making out with that girl in your grade behind some store. You obviously didn't see me watching you leave." He says. "Your dad did though. He told me I could keep my job as long as I kept my hands off you. It's been pretty hard to though and it looks like I finally cracked. But who could resist when they've accidently falled on top of their longest crush _ever_. I like you way to much." My eyes widened and he laughs again giving me a quick peck on the lips and hovering his face only inches from mine.

"I'm going to yell at him. I'm so mad." I yell. "I can't believe he threatened you. You're telling me EVERYTHING after this."

"You're hot when you're mad." He says making me blush.

"What? I'm not cute? You used to call me cute to make me mad." I say. "Oh. To make me mad." I whisper to myself. He nods leaning down and attached his lips to the other side of my neck. "No marks." I sigh and feel him nod against my neck.

"I've moved on from me calling you cute I think. You'll always be cute though." He mumbles against my neck making me moan. "Where are your parents anyways?"

"They'll be home in. Uh." I reach behind him and take his phone out of his back pocket where I know he always keeps it after stealing it so many times while he's over which always ends up with him chasing me and then picking me up off the ground so I can't run away, and our breathing becoming heavier and heavier. I look at him and know that he's thinking about the same thing. "They'll be home. Uh now." I say. The back door opens and I push Moose off of me, hair a complete mess, landing about a foot away from me on his ass. We both look at the door and see Nancy standing there in shock with Evan right behind her with a huge smirk on his face.

"What the fuck." Nancy yells. I hear the front door open and I see my mom and dad walk in through the open door with groceries. ' _Help'_ I mouth to Nancy. She nods and pulls Evan inside with her and starts distracting my parents and Evan catches on a couple seconds later. I look over at Moose whose cheeks are completely red like mine. I get up and walk over to him and then kneel down beside him and start running my fingers through his messy hair trying to fix it.

"Here I got it." He says. I pull my hand away and he runs his fingers through it a few times and then it's back to normal making me pout. He looks at me and then starts laughing. "What's wrong Gogo?" He asks teasingly.

"First thing is that you called me Gogo after…..that." I say making us both blush again. "Second thing is that I can mess up your hair but can't unmess it." I say. He chuckles and kisses me once more.

"Go out with me." He says suddenly. I start laughing and then pinch myself hard enough that I cry out in pain and he bats my hand away from my arm. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, just making sure that I'm not dreaming. You know I've dreamt of you asking me out before. Just not after something like that." I say. I suddenly realize what I just said and start blushing again.

He laughs. "Well. Will you be my first girlfriend?" He asks. My eyes widen for the second time in under five minutes. At least I think, I lost track of time.

"First?" I ask. He nods. "Yes." I giggle. He starts laughing again and kisses me one last time. We hear Nancy's voice coming closer to the doorway and we rush over to the chair and put it back up. I grab my book and sit back down. Instead of going to the lawnmower, Moose leans his hand against the back of my chair. "What?" I ask.

"What do you want to do on a first date. I've thought about it before but I want to know what you want to do." He says smiling down at me.

"You've planned out a date for us to go on. If we ever did." I quickly add.

"Yeah." He blushes. I look over and see my mom, dad, Nancy, and Evan watching us. "What do you want to do?" He asks again.

I stand up, grabbing my book off the table, hugging it close to my chest and walk past him. I turn around so that we're standing pretty close to each other and so that I'm looking up at him. His cheeks are the slightest bit pink and I know mine are to. "Surprise me." I say. I walk backwards for a couple seconds and then turn around. I feel his eyes still on me as I walk past my parents and into the house with Nancy close behind me. I glance behind me one more time and see my parents are looking at each other in confusion, Evan is just rolling his eyes and started walking over to Moose.

I blow Moose a cheese kiss making him laugh. He pretends to grab it and puts it in his back pocket. I roll my eyes jokingly and walk upstairs with Nancy.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked it sense you're reading this or if you just went to the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or have another Judy Blume book that I should write a fanfiction about just review and tell me because why not. I mean yo udon't have to though no pressure.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Riley**


	3. A friend, A phone call, A sleepover

**Okay here's the next chapter. So I've been looking at my book and** **apparently Moose is three years older than Margaret which means that in the book he's in ninth grade and Margaret is in sixth grade so that's kind of weird. Anyways I didn't know that but I did know that they aren't one year apart.** **I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." I squeal jumping on my bed. Nancy pulls out her phone and quickly texts Janie and Gretchen for an emergency PTSs meeting. Yes we still have the group. We don't really need it anymore sense we've all started our periods but it's good to have in situations like these.

Nancy and I decide to wait to talk about everything until they get here to we sit on my bed and talk about what yesterday was like sense we haven't seen each other in about a day or two.

I look out my window and see Janie and Gretchen at the back gate and starting to come in. Moose and Evan are still talking out there. I jump off my bed quickly. "I'll be right back." I say. I run downstairs and out the back door. Janie and Gretchen wave at me and run over. I glance over and see Moose cock his eyebrow at me smirking. I blush and turn away. "I'm glad you two could make it I was starting to think you weren't coming. We've been scheduling this for weeks." I say a bit to loudly. "Just go with it." I whisper to them and they nod.

"Hey Gogo. Come here for a second." I hear Moose say. Janie and Gretchen don't know why they're here yet so I tell them to go up stairs and to say hi to Nancy. I walk back outside and over to Moose. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him so that I'm right up against him.

He had thrown his tee-shirt back on after Nancy and I left and I quickly grabbed onto the front of it before I fell over. "What?" I ask.

He leans his head closer to my ear. "Why are all your friends here?" He whispers, purposely letting his lips brush against my ear a few times making me shiver a bit and move a little closer to him.

"Because I've hardly seen them all summer and I want to see them before we start school tomorrow." I say. He releases my waist and I stick out my bottom lips a bit. He chuckles and gives me a passionate but short kiss.

I turn around and walk away. "Wow she can flirt." I hear Evan say.

"Yeah. I know." I hear Moose responde sounding at a loss for words. I giggle and walk back upstairs and turn right into my bedroom. I see Gretchen turn her face from the open window.

"What the fuck was that?" Janie asks smirking at me. I close and lock my door and then walk over and close the window. Janie and Gretchen sat down on my two chairs in the room while I joined Nancy on the bed. Before I walked away and looked outside and saw Evan and Moose gone. I stay on my bed for a few seconds and then walk over to my door and open it.

"Don't you have a job to do?" I ask as Evan and Moose stand up. Moose smirks at me.

"I was supposed to do my job thirty minutes ago. I could have been done by now." He points out. I open my mouth to argue but he already started walked back downstairs with Evan next to him.

I shut the door and lock it again and then jump on my bed. "Hey Gretchen are they out there?" I ask. Gretchen peers out the window and nods. "He kissed me." I squeal sitting up. Gretchen and Janie start squealing to and Nancy starts laughing.

"So what happened? Come on details." Nancy says.

"So I was sitting and reading and he came to the back with the lawnmower and took his fucking shirt off because he was already sweating through it. Then he walked over and grabbed my book and then we started fighting for it which then resulted in me falling backwards and pulling him down with me." I say. "He asked me if I've ever been kissed and I shook my head and then he started kissing me so of course I started kissing back. It turns out we've liked each other for about the same amount of time and yeah we made out for a while until Nancy and her brother walked in on us."

"At least it wasn't you parents." Nancy points out.

"Yeah true." Janie stands up and walk over to me and tilts my chin up a bit.

"He gave you a hickey." Janie giggles.

"What?" I cry.

"Yeah it's right under your jaw." Gretchen smirks.

"NANCY IT'S TIME TO GO HOME." Evan calls. Nancy says goodbye and then walks downstairs.

"He actually gave me a hickey?" I ask. They nod

"We have to go to." Janie says. "See you tomorrow." They leave to.

I jump up and run back outside to where Moose is. He just finished, it seems and I walk over to him. "What part of no marks did you not understand?" I growl.

"Huh?" Moose asks. He brushes my hair back a little bit and smiles. "Sorry it was an accident. Got to carried away I guess." He looks at me and I see (what I think is) lust in his eyes making me squirm.

"How am I supposed to cover this up?" I pout.

"Concealer?" Moose asks.

"I don't have concealer." I whine. "You know how the school is with this kind of stuff. A girl in my grade came to class with a hickey and the teacher ignored her for the whole day and everyone found out." Moose walks closer and runs his fingers along my neck and lightly over the bruise making me shudder.

"At least all the guys know you're taken." Moose says.

"Why would any other guy even give me a second glance?" I ask. "Not that I want them to." I say after I see him glare.

"Because you're the prettiest girl in your grade." Moose says making me roll my eyes. "All the guys in my grade tell me how lucky I am to be able to see you every week. I am very lucky."

"You're just saying that because we're together." I say.

"Come on. I've seen how most of them stare at you and I get jealous _**everytime**_ Margaret even before I asked you out. I want them to know that you're taken." He leans down and starts sucking on the hickey he left earlier but this time I really don't care. I moan and feel him back us up against the house pushing me against it and pushing his body against mine as my hands run through his hair.

"The only guy I've ever liked is you." I confess and I feel him smile against my neck. "We only just got together. Why are we already doing this?" I breath. Moose lifts his head away and rests his forehead against mine, looking deep into my eyes.

"Because we've both been waiting for this for two years. Ever heard of sexual tension?" He asks. I nod and he captures my lips and presses his tongue against them and I gladly give him access. "That's what I've felt around you for about a year now and now that you're my girlfriend I want to get as close to you as I can. Without us getting in trouble."

"Doesn't sexual tension need to be cured or whatever by having sex?" I ask. He slides his hands down to my thighs and picks me up, pinning me to the side of the house and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist.

"Yeah but this is a good place to start." He mumbles. "Now stop talking and I'll do the same." I nod and the kiss starts to get more passionate. I move my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pull it up. He lets go of my thighs - pinning me between the house and his body - and helps me get his shirt off then throws it beside us onto the grass. He quickly grabs my thighs before I fall down and I start to run my hands over his chest.

"Margaret." I hear my mom call. Moran pulls away from mine but he's still holding me. Our foreheads are pressed together so that we're looking at each other and our breathing is heavy. He succures my legs around his waist and brushes my hair back from my neck. "Margaret." My mom calls again.

"Kiss me again." I whisper.

"But your mom-" I press a finger to his lips silencing him.

"I don't care if she finds us out here. She's gonna have to find out eventually." I say. Moose nods and presses his lips back to mine for about the fiftieth time that day. He started grinding against me making me moan quietly into his ear. He starts nibbling and sucking on my ear making me moan louder and louder but not loud enough for my mom or anyone else around us to hear. Then of course my mom walks out and the first thing she sees is Moose pinning me between the house and his body and us in a tight lip lock.

"Margaret Simon." My mom calls. Moose pulls away and I unwrap my legs from around his waist. He sets me back down on the ground and we step back from each other waiting for my mom to blow up at us. "I've been calling you for two or three minutes now get your ass inside." I nod and start to walk inside.

I feel Moose grab my arm and pull my backwards. Before I can protest he presses his lips against mine and then pulls away a few seconds later. "I'll pick you up at school tomorrow." He says and I nod. He lets me go and I walk away. "Bye."

"Bye." I call back and then walk into the house.

My mom walks in after me. "Sit down please." I sigh and sit down at the dining room table. "Moose Freed. Really?" She asks sitting down with a sigh to.

"Yeah what's wrong with him?" I ask.

"I don't know. He's older than you Margret. He's going into high school." My mom says. "I just don't want you getting badly hurt."

"Mom we've liked each other for two years." My mom looks up at me in surprise. "I don't think he's planning to break my heart."

"Two years?" She asks and I nod. "He's the guy you always talk about with your friends. I just didn't know because you never used his name."

"Yes he's that guy." I sigh. The back door opens and Moose stands in the doorway.

"Hi Miss. Simon. I just wanted your permission to pick your daughter up after school tomorrow." I blush and Moose winks at me.

"How long will you have her out?" My mom asks. Moose looks at me and then the stairs. I sigh and stand up from the table and then walk out of the room an into the living room. I grab my iPhone off the coffee table and start to text Nancy.

About ten minutes later my mom calls me back in. "Coming." I yell and walk back into the kitchen. Moose is leaning against the doorframe. "I thought you left." I walk over to him.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." He leans down and pecks me on the lips. "Okay now I have to go. My parents texted me to come home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me one last time and then walks out the door.

"Why don't you invite Nancy over. You two can have a sleepover or something." My mom says while chopping up some carrots for dinner.

"Mom tomorrow's the first day of school."

"Yeah. Ask her. You two can walk together."

"Okay." I pulled out my phone. "Can I invite the rest of the PTSs?"

"Sure." My mom says and throws the chopped up carrots into the salad bowl. I run upstairs and shut the door to my room.

I call Nancy first. "Hey." Nancy says.

"Hey. Just a second." I add Gretchen and she answers so we can all talk together. "Hi Gretchen."

"Hey Margret. Hey Nancy."

"Just a second." I say again. I add Janie and she answers right away and now we can all talk. "Okay guys. My mom said that I can ask you guys if you want to sleepover tonight and we can all walk to school together in the morning."

"Yeah." Nancy says.

"I'll be there shortly." Janie says.

"Already packing." Gretchen says. We hang up and I tell my mom that they're coming over and she sets three more places at the table. They arrive ten minutes later with their overnight bags. We all run upstairs and drop our stuff down. Nancy is sleeping in the bed with me while Gretchen and Janie sleep on the blow up mattress next to my bed and we somehow still have plenty of space in the room. We eat dinner really fast and then bolt back upstairs and into my room. It's nine thirty now which means that we have to start quieting down in thirty minutes.

"What should we do?" I ask leaning back against all my pillows on my bed. Everyone else smiles at each other and then turn back to me.

"So are and Moose, like, a thing now?" Gretchen asks. I look at her and then start laughing.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" I ask. They all nod and lean forward a little bit. Even Nancy who I push away from my face.

"So are you two together. I mean has he asked you out yet or did you just kiss and that's the end of it?" Janie asks. I look at Nancy because I know she already knows sense her brother is my boyfriends best friend. She smiles at me which just confirms that she knows.

"He might have asked me out earlier today." I say not making eye contact with anyone. I hear them squeal and I finally look back at them laughing.

"You're so lucky." Gretchen sighs.

"Why?" I ask leaning closer to her because I really want to hear this.

"You have a huge crush on a guy that's a year older than us. He's in high school and it turns out that he likes you back just as much as you like him." Janie answers looking like she's in a bit of a daze. "Be careful though."

"Why?" I ask leaning back against my pillows.

"You haven't heard?" Nancy asks, she's sitting cross legged on my bed with a pillow in her lap.

"No. What?" I ask starting to get a little nervous.

"Moose Freed is the girl that everyone has a crush on in our grade and maybe in ninth grade." Nancy says. My eyes widen and I feel myself start to panic inside. "Don't worry I don't think anyone could take you away from him. Especially since he's liked you for two whole years. I mean that's a long time to like someone and not move on."

"You do have to admit though, he's become really hot." Gretchen says. I glare at her. "Don't worry none of us like him in that way. You can think someones hot and not have a crush on them. Besides you can't really like your best friends crush." I sigh and lean sink into the pillows.

"So basically every girl in our grade - not including you three - have a crush on my boyfriend who I've liked for two years and has liked me for two years and everyone else has starting liking him because he's become hot." Everyone nods and I suddenly start laughing. Tomorrow is going to be so weird when he picks me up after school. He's going to be so freaked out. I can tease him.

I hear a phone start to ring and Janie tosses it to me from my desk. "Hey." I hear Moose say and I can hear the smile in his voice. I feel myself smile and I jump up and walk out into the hall.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask.

"Can't I just call to say goodnight to my girlfriend?" He laughs making me giggle.

"Yeah. I would love to talk but I have friends over for a sleepover and I want to hang out with them before we have to sleep. I already spent a good part of the day with you." I say. "I'm sorry."

"Hey no worries. I just wanted to say goodnight." He says. "Goodnight Gogo." He teases.

"Goodnight Moose." I tease back. "See you tomorrow." He hangs up and I walk back into the room with a huge smile on my face. I sit back down on my bed and look down to see that he texted me a kissy face.

"Was that Moose?" Nancy teases. I nod and power my phone off and then set it down on my bedside table.

We talk until eleven thirty my parents come in and tell us to go to bed, and for once we actually go to bed.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. I'll update tomorrow. -Riley**


	4. A date, A confrontation, A text

**Hey she/her, they/them, he/him (etc...) people. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm really happy with how this story is going and I hope that you like it to. See you at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

"Margaret up." I hear my mom yell. I wake up and realize that it's the first day of school. I quickly wake everyone up and we run around getting ready.

I put on ripped, baby blue jeans and the shirt that Moose 'accidently' left yesterday. I cut a line down the middle until it reached halfway up my stomach and tied it making it cuter on me. I put on my black and white converse, with my black sunglasses - the weather said that it's going to get really hot today.

We all grab a banana and our backpacks that we packed last night. We walk past the high school on our way and I see some of the boys playing soccer out front. Some girls from our grade are standing watching. We walk over and I see Moose is playing to. I look at the girls and see that they're all staring right at him. I roll my eyes and we start to walk away. He looks over at the group. He find me and smiles at me and waves. All the other girls wave back at him and I cross my arms smirking at him making him laugh. He says something to one of the guys and runs over to the girls and I hear some of them squeal. Gretchen grabs my backpack from me and holds it. I look behind me and then Nancy pushes me through the group of giggling girls all the way to the front.

"He's coming over for you. Go." Janie whispers and she pushes me to. I try to stop them by fighting back but they end up pushing me out and I feel myself start to fall. Moose runs over and catches me before I hit the ground.

"Hey." I smile. "Why are you here so early?" I shiver a bit and hug myself. I thought it would be hotter but it's a cold morning for summer.

"Here." He takes off the leather jacket he has on and wraps it around me. "Where's your backpack. Don't you have school or did you decide to skip?" He teases. We stand up and he steps closer to me so he's completely looking down at me.

"I left it with the girls." I say. "All these girls seem to be really into this game." I tease. He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer by the jacket collar.

He leans his head closer to mine. "Why are you jealous?" He asks.

"What do you think?" I whisper. "Of course I am but I trust you so don't go messing this up and I won't either." He laughs and leans even closer. I press two fingers to his lips and push his head away. "Nope. Not in front of all these girls who are going to be really fake to me after this." I say. He pouts making me giggle. "Fine."

"Finally." He leans closer again.

"Oh look at that. School is going to start soon. See you after." I step back making him pout again and start to walk back to my friends who are all smirking at me.

"Come on Gogo. That's no fair." He yells after me.

"Bye Moose." I call. I put my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and hug it closer to me breathing it in. Smells just like him which makes me happy.

"Am I ever going to get my jacket back at least?" He asks.

I turn around right before I reach the pile of girls who are all watching us open mouthed. "Only if you can pull it off me."

"Might take you up on that." He smirks at me and turns back around and walks back over to his friends and the soccer game. I stand there open mouthed but finally turn around to, and push my way through the crowd of girls who are staring at me. I reach my friends and take my bag back from Gretchen.

We continue walking to school and make it to our classroom just in time. All the girls who were watching Moose walk in a few minutes late. Nancy and I are a sitting in the back. I'm sitting on the corner closer to the door and Nancy's sitting next to me. Gretchen is sitting in front of Nancy while Janie is on her right, behind me. We sit like that for the rest of our classes which is great. We found out in L.A. (which is the class right before lunch) that we get to pick our seat for every class and those will be our seat for the rest of the year, so the girls and I make sure to get to class a bit earlier than everyone else. We get the best seats in all of the classrooms.

Finally it's the last class of the day. I still have Moose's jacket on, I haven't taken it off all day. We have twenty minutes left in class that feels like it's going on forever. The door opens and everyone turns to see Moose walk through the door.

"Moose Freed." Mr. Newsburry sighs. "What are you here to do today?" I raise my eyebrows and lean back in my chair. This should be good. Oh shit this teacher doesn't like him. I thought he was on good term with every teacher. Guess I was wrong.

"Uh. I'm here to pick someone up." Moose says.

"You do realize that you can't just come and take him out of school." Mr. Newsburry says also leaning back in his chair.

"Actually her mom just signed her out in the office. Here's the slip." Mr. Newsburry takes the slip of paper.

"A girl?" Mr. Newsburry asks and Moose nods. Mr. Newsburry looks over the slip of paper. "Margaret Simon you're getting out of school early today." I was waiting for this. I had a feeling as soon as he walked in. Moose is now leaning against the doorway to the classroom smirking. None of the other girls had talked to me about this morning. I guess people are hoping that it didn't actually mean anything.

All the girls are staring at him with dreamy expressions on their faces. "I'll go instead." I hear one of the girls get up.

"Sit back down please." Mr. Newsburry says.

"Go." Nancy pushes me until I stand up and put my stuff in my white and rose gold backpack. Nancy, Gretchen, and Janie wave goodbye to me as I swing my backpack over my shoulder. I wave back and walk over to Moose. He laces his finger through mine and pulls me out of the classroom.

"Okay. What are you doing here so early?" I ask as soon as the door closes to the classroom. He grabs my other hand and pulls me closer.

"Picking you up for our date." I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "It was probably going to go past your curfew so your mom said that I could pick you up before school ended so we could have some extra time." I smile and he pulls me closer and closer and then he presses his lips to mine.

"Leave already." I hear from the classroom. We pull away and I look in realizing that the windows open and everyone just saw that. I blush and look back at Moose who's smiling. "GO." I look in and see Nancy waving us away. I laugh and take his hand again pulling him down the hallway.

"So how are we getting to this place?" I ask. "Last time I checked you can't have a car yet." I poke his nose with my free hand and he grabs my hand pulling me down the hallway and out the doors. Outside is a shiny black motorcycle that anyone would want to get their hands on. "Wow." I breath.

"I remember you saying that you've always wanted to be on a motorcycle and so I brought out my dads old motorcycle fixed it up and he said I could have it." Moose says. "This is how I was originally going to ask you out but one thing lead to another yesterday and here we are." I squealed and then covered my mouth making him laugh. I grabbed the dark purple helmet on the back while he put on the black one.

"This is so cool." I say running my hand over it. Moose walked over and lifted me up onto it. "You do realize that I can get on myself." I point out.

"Yeah but that was more fun than you just getting on. I prefer it." He got on in front of me. "Hold onto my waist." I nod and wrap my arms around his waist and hug myself to him. He starts the gas and we zoom off out of the parking lot and down the road. We reach the movie theater and he pulls into the parking lot. We park in the motorcycle parking and hop off, putting the helmets into the locked area in the seats. We ended up going to IT which we both wanted to go to. I hid my head in his chest a lot and he held me close. After we went to a new restaurant which we both agreed, was so good. We talked about the first day of school and the girls before school. We went to the park in between our houses, not long after dinner sense we had a little to spare.

"Hey look swings." Moose walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me to him. "Want to sit and talk for a bit." He leaned closer and kissed my neck softly. I shuddered and moved a bit closer.

"Isn't that what we've been doing all night?" I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah come on." Moose grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the swings. He sat down on one and brought one of his hands to my face bringing me down so that our lips become glued together. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap slowly kissing his way across my jawline and over to my ear. "Ever made out on a swing before?"

Moose starts biting and sucking on my ear making me lose all train of thought. "Nu uh." I breath.

"Me neither. I like it." He started rubbing my waist and hips making me moan. "I love that noise." He mumbles. Moose sucked on the bottom of my earlobe and then took it in his teeth pulling down on it.

"You know yesterday, mmmmm, you were talking about sex- sexual tension?" I ask trying to not start moaning really loudly again. It's around nine fourty which means that people our age are still out.

"Yeah." Moose says. "It's still there."

"I totally agree." I sigh. "Maybe ummm, maybe we could cure it." I say. I feel Moose's lips leave my ear and his hand moves from my waist to my hair, slowly running his fingers through it while his other hand stays resting on my back. He presses his forehead to mine and I can hear his heavy breath.

"Not tonight." He whispers.

"When?" I whisper back. I lean closer, trying and kiss him again, but he presses his finger to my lips gently. I lift my head up and look at him in confusion.

"I want to Gogo. I really, really want to." He says looking right into my baby blue eyes.

"But." I breath.

"But we've been together for two days, gone on one date, and I need to get on speaking terms with your dad again. He's not to happy with the idea of you dating me." Moose looks down down at the ground and then slowly raises his head back up to meet my eyes.

"How do you know? What did he say?" I ask.

"Uh. I don't want to get in trouble with him." Moose says. I tilt his chin up and press my lips against his in a short but loving kiss. Moose licks his lips once we pull away making me giggle. "What? You're lips taste like caramel."

"That's because I had caramel ice cream at the restaurant." I say. I shift around to get a bit more comfortable which makes Moose moan and I feel him get a little hard underneath me. "Anyways." I giggle making Moose blush.

"He just said that he didn't want his daughter dating someone a whole year older than her and now I don't have a job anymore." He says bringing his hand over to mine.

"What." I yell and jump up and out of his lap. "Take me home." I say. Moose starts to protest but I interrupt him. "No Moose. Take me home. Oh I am SO mad." Moose just nods and we walk over to his bike and he rides me home. "Want to come in?"

"Uh. I think I'll go home. I'll see you tomorrow though." I start to take off the jacket but Moose grabs my hands and then pulls the jacket back around me. "Keep it. It looks cute on you. Besides I haven't taken it off of you yet." He smirks and looks at the jacket "Hey. Is that my shirt?" Moose grabs the knot I made in the shirt and pulls it towards him.

"Maybe." I say, running my hand through his soft brown hair.

"I'm not complaining." Moose pulls me down and kisses me open mouthed and I start kissing back as I wrap my arms around his neck and move so I'm straddling his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist holding me so I don't fall. We stay like that until my mom comes out and calls me inside. We pull away completely out of breath and our foreheads pressed together. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I say and stand up. Moose stands up to and turns around to grab something from his bike.

"Here I want you to keep this also." He holds out the purple bike helmet.

"No. What if something happens and you get another girlfriend or something. How is she going to be able to-" Moose smashes his lips against mine and I quickly grab onto the front of his shirt so I don't fall.

Moose slowly pulls away looking deep into my eyes. "Margaret." I tighten my hold on his shirt and feel his arms go back around my waist. "There will never be another girlfriend." I nod and take the helmet from him.

"Margaret come on." My mom calls. I let go of Mooses shirt and walk back into the house, feeling Mooses eyes on me until my mom shut the door. I walk over to the table to set my bag and my helmet down.

"Get any homework?" My dad asks as he walks in. I look him and cross my arms in front of my chest. "Where'd you get a motorcycle helmet?"

"You fired Moose because he's a ear older than me and I'm dating him?" I ask, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yes." My dad says sitting across from me at the table.

"Wow. you aren't even going to deny it." I shake my head and look around the room. "Dad I hate to break it to you but you are not in charge of my love life."

"Margaret he's a whole _year_ older than you. He's in high school."

"Yeah I noticed. He is my boyfriend. He's been my friend for a year now." I yell. My mom walks in and looks between us.

"What's going on here?" My mom asks. "Margaret why are you yelling at your father?" I sit back.

"Because he fired Moose from his job just because he's my boyfriend." My mom snaps her head over to my father who has a pretty pleased smile on his face.

"Seriously?" My mom asks.

"I'm not going to lie. It's true." My dad says.

My mom sighs and walks over to the home phone. I hear her dial a number and then the phone starts to ring. "Hi Moose this is Margaret's mom. No my husband isn't going to kill you." My mom laughs nervously and glares over at my dad.

"Don't count on it." My dad calls.

"Anyways. I know things have been a little different recently but I was hoping I could hire you back." My mom bit her lip and then breaks out into a huge smile. "Great. See you Saturday. Honey, Moose wants to talk to you." I run over and grab the phone and then run upstairs.

"Hey." I say as I jump on my bed.

"Hey Gogo. Thank you so much." Moose says.

"The only reason I did it is so I have an excuse to hang out with you." I tease and I hear Moose laugh.

"Do you really need an excuse?" He teases back.

"No. But I still want you to come over genius."

He starts laughing again. "I will. I have to. Its my job you know. I have to go to dinner now but I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Gogo." I nod and then remember that he can't see me.

"Okay. Goodnight. See you tomorrow." I hang up and run back downstairs. I put the phone in the holder to charge it and go back over to the table. "So what's for dinner?"

"Chicken." My mom says. "Where'd you get that helmet. Where'd you get that jacket. I didn't know you bought a leather jacket."

"I didn't buy a leather jacket. Moose gave it to me." I smile and pull the jacket tighter around me. My mom smiles at me and winks. "Moose gave me the helmet to. It's for his motorcycle." My mom looks up at me in surprise. "Don't worry mom. He's safe and very careful when driving it."

"Well take your stuff upstairs and then dinner will be ready." I nod and grab my stuff off the table and start up the stairs. "And Margaret." My mom calls to me. I look over at her. "Try not to get into a fight with your father at dinner. He's just worried. Moose might mow our lawn but we don't really know him that well. But he seems sweet so far. To me."

"Just a second mom." I run upstairs and dump my stuff on my bed. I run downstairs and slide into a chair. "So what do you want to know about Moose?"

"What's his personality like? What his grades are like? If you know that is. How he is in school? What does he do for fun? Does he do any sports is what I'm trying to ask by fun." My mom asks.

"Well he's very sweet, funny. He teases me and my friends but doesn't take it to far. It might not look like it but he's actually really smart. He gets mostly A's He helped me study one day while he was mowing the lawn before all this. He gets along with all the teachers and students. All the girls in my grade seem to really like him to." I grumble. My mom looks over at me with her eyebrows raised. "He wouldn't cheat on me and I wouldn't on him. Trust me. Anyways, apparently I'm also popular with the guys in his grade as he says. As for fun he likes to hang out with Evan, Nancy's older brother. They're best friends. He plays soccer which is like, _the_ popular sport here. He and Evan are the captains so all the girls either like him or Evan so a lot of the girls in my class get on my last nerve. So far."

"Well he's a cute boy Margaret."

"MOM." I yell.

"What? Mom's notice things to and he's cute but you are to and I'm surprised that he didn't ask you out earlier. You two obviously liked each other before he asked you out." My mom says pointing her butterknife at me.

"How could YOU tell that he liked me? How come you could and I couldn't?" I pout which makes my mom laugh.

"Honey you usually don't notice when the person who you like, likes you back. Besides you would sit out there while he mowed the lawn and you two would talk until he had to leave for dinner and he got there around lunch time. Then you avoided him for three weeks to 'read' even though it was probably so your hormones wouldn't take over." At that I started blushing. "Then he came over Sunday sense he couldn't do Saturday and he finally asked you out after two years of you two flirting."

"Wow. You notice more than I thought you do." I say as I stare at my mom in surprise. My mom finishes dinner and we all eat in silence. I finish first and ask to be excused. My mom says yes and I put my dishes in the dishwasher and then run upstairs with my phone. I sit down in the middle of my queen sized bed and opened iMessage. I clicked on the PTS group chat.

 _ **Margaret: Hey!**_

 _ **Janie: Margo, hey!**_

If you're wondering we always use three exclamation points if we're excited about something. It's kind of our thing. I mean I know other people do it, we just always do it because why only use one and four just seems like to many.

 _ **Gretchen: Hey Margo!**_

 _ **Nancy: Oh my god, tell us everything about the date!**_

 _ **Margaret: How do you know that we went on a date?**_

If you couldn't tell we do the same thing with question marks then we do with the exclamation points.

 _ **Nancy: Oh please, he didn't pick you up early to just hang out**_

 _ **Janie: Yeah, come on girl how stupid do you think we are?**_

 _ **Margaret: Fine it was amazing :D**_

 _ **Gretchen: So what did you do?**_

 _ **Janie: Yeah come on details**_

 _ **Margaret: I'll tell you tomorrow at school**_

 _ **Nancy: Fine, but I expect you to give us every single detail sense you're making us wait until tomorrow**_

 _ **Janie: Margo can we have a girl day tomorrow, I mean it's cool that you have a boyfriend and I know that it's only been two days but I don't want you to become one of those girls who blows off her friends to hang out with her boyfriend**_

 _ **Margaret: I promise I won't become one of those girls, and of course we can have a girls day tomorrow, I was going to make him bike me to school tomorrow though**_

 _ **Nancy: Bike?**_

 _ **Margaret: Sorry, he has a motorcycle but I guess some people also call it a bike sometimes**_

 _ **Gretchen: I'm so excited, also he has a MOTORCYCLE**_

 _ **Margaret: Okay, I have to go to bed girls :)**_

 _ **Janie: Yeah, me to, love ya**_

 _ **Gretchen: Yeah same, love ya too**_

 _ **Nancy: I have to go to bed too girls, Love you all to, goodnight**_

 _ **Margaret: Love you girls, kisses, goodnight**_

I check the time on the top of my phone. Nine fifty-nine, perfect timing. I pick up my charger off the ground and plug my phone in and then set it on my bedside table. Reaching over, I turn off my lamp and the room become dark. I turn onto my side and fall asleep not to long after.

* * *

 **We meet again. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating tomorrow at some point. I'm working on two other story's that are both Harry Potter related. I hope that you check them out if you haven't already. I'm really happy with how the story's are turning out but then again people have different opinions. Review, tell me what you think and what should be in the next chapter.**


End file.
